Reverse to Forwards
by Dragonll237
Summary: Something crazy happened to two of my best friends, but it also had an affect on me as well. Since they had some crazy adventure, then I did as well. Maybe it was just some crazy affect? Or maybe it was just always meant to be?
1. Chapter 1

**Reverse to Forwards**

 **Alternate story to Flip Flop**

 _ **By: Dragonll237**_

( _AN: I felt as though a part of Flip Flop was incomplete. Another point of view to be touched. So guess what, here it is! If you haven't read Flip Flop, don't worry about it as everything will be explained here for you to understand. Though the rating for this fanfic is raised for more leniency of creativity ~.o School has started up again and there is going to be some minor halts on postings but I hope to get out a chapter per week. Anyways, get on with the story! ~Dragon_ )

 **Rating** : _M_

 **Genre** : [ _Hurt/Comfort / Romance_ ]

 **Characters** : [ _Lucy x Natsu_ ]

 **Summary** : _Something crazy happened to two of my best friends, but it also had an affect on me as well. Since they had some crazy adventure, then I did as well. Maybe it was just some crazy affect? Or maybe it was just always meant to be?_

 **~~~Chapter 1: Pear Pressure~~~**

"Natsu!" I yelled at the pinkette that dragged me into the latest brawl. The brawls have been out of control since Fairy Tail won the Grand Magic Games.

"Oi, Ice-Breath!" Natsu shouted, completely ignoring me. "Hey, where'd he go?! Gray?!"

"He went on a job, Natsu," Mira answered.

"Aw, man! Oi, Gajeel! Come over here! I gotta punch somethin' and your ugly face will have to do!" Natsu responded, bolting over to the iron eating brute in the corner.

"What'd you say, Fire-Head?!" Gajeel questioned as he joined the brawl with Natsu.

I sighed as I sat down at the bar exhausted. Mira giggled behind the bar and stated how active the guild was. Active was an understatement. Natsu was bouncing off the walls with the rest of the boys following his lead. Even Gray had to leave the guild it was that bad!

I asked Mira, "So, what job did Gray take?"

She replied happily, "He and Juvia took a search and rescue mission. It shouldn't take too long. I'm just happy they went together."

"Really? Usually I wouldn't ask, but since the guild is going crazy I might as well…" I began with a drunk Cana congratulating me before downing another barrel. I continued, "Fill me in with a little gossip, Mira."

The white haired bartender nearly jumped for joy and squealed excitedly. She announced, "Okay, so Gray was sitting in his usual spot here. His head on the counter, more bored than he's ever been. Juvia came up and offered to get away for a while and he accepted! They went right over to the job board, picked one out, and left. Gray and Juvia are just so cute, aren't they?!"

I agreed, "Yeah. I feel bad for Juvia since she has to wait for so long, but I can see where Gray's standing. You think he'd confess some day?"

"I sure hope so! Wouldn't that be wonderful?! I can almost see their babies now!" Mira chimmed.

"What about babies?" a voice questioned behind me, making me jump. It was Levy and I sighed in relief.

I answered, "Nothing, Mira was just getting a little carried away."

Levy giggled, "Just be glad that Juvia isn't here to hear that. She goes crazy just by the word. I couldn't imagine what would happen if Gray actually lets her in for once."

"What about you, Levy? Lucy? You ever think about kids?" Mira asked with that creepy happy smile she gets when she gets into shipper mode.

"No!" I exclaimed a little too loud and a bit too fast. My cheeks were pink for sure.

The bluenette next to me looked down at her feet, fidgeting with a bright red face. It was obvious that Mira knew the actual answer. Levy didn't even deny it. Great, time for Mira's shipper mode to turn on us.

The She-Devil declared, "With who?"

"That's my personal business," Levy pouted as she crossed her arms.

I played denial, "What do you mean? I never did that."

Mira looked skeptically and scolded, "Lucy, spill it."

I huffed, "Fine, one time before I joined Fairy Tail I thought Gray was hot. There, I said it. But it's not like I wanted to marry him. Please don't tell Juvia or Gray, I'm already on Juvia's kick list as it is."

It wasn't a lie… Before I met Natsu, I did kind of think that Gray was a really nice looking guy. But I guess since I got into Fairy Tail and met him, everything changed. It wasn't like I would've wanted him like _that_. And especially not now.

"Wow, didn't know you had such tastes, Lucy," Cana hicked.

"What do you mean?" I challenged the drunk.

Cana giggled and replied, "You had a thing for Gray before? What made him so special? He's cold, sometimes heartless, and was a horrible kisser."

I puffed out my cheeks embarrassed, "Like any young girl could resist abs that are never covered by a shirt. Besides, how would _you_ know that he sucked at kissing?"

"Because I was his first kiss," she answered.

"You?" I questioned.

"Oh, yeah, you never told the story to Lucy," Levy commented.

Cana asked and explained, "Didn't I? Well, we _were_ kids. Erza had a birthday party as she was turning thirteen. We played spin the bottle that night and I spun right on Gray. So we kissed, and that was our first."

I looked skeptically, "You played spin the bottle as pre-teens?"

"Yep, those were the good old days," Levy smiled. "Lisanna and Natsu had their first kiss that day too. After that, we played it a lot whenever we were all home from jobs. Jet and Droy were always trying to spin to me. It was fun."

"We should play again!" Mira exclaimed. "Like the good old days! I can set it up over in Fairy Hills and we can get everyone together tomorrow for a game or two!"

I shrunk in my seat. Everyone had their first kiss… But me. I'm not so sure that I want to lose it to a stupid game. It was with the Fairy Tail guys, so it wasn't like it would be someone I never knew… But…

Hesitantly I said, "I don't know…"

"Come on, Lu! It'll be a blast! Oh, I can't wait!" Levy cheered.

"Count me in!" Cana added.

I caved, "Sounds like fun!"

What was the worst that would happen? Right?

( _AN: Thanks to the following people from Flip Flop for supporting me to make another: SuPeRsPaCy2000, DeaR Guest, rlyrocafort, Amandineylan (_ _3 the name btw_ _), JcL107, NelielNyx, and_ _ **31**_ _and_ _ **inukekarynatsusu**_ _._ )


	2. Chapter 2

**~~~Chapter 2: Let's Kiss~~~**

( _AN: So we are in the perspective of Lucy Heartfilia a week after the Grand Magic Games of x791. This story takes place during and after the time period of Flip Flop, the trip of Gray and Juvia on their job. Just a little background for ya before we continue. ~Dragon_ )

Maybe I made a horrible mistake? Maybe I shouldn't have accepted to come over? Maybe I shouldn't be questioning these things standing right outside the door? The questions swarmed my mind as I trembled before one of the larger rooms of Fairy Hills.

"Hey!" Levy called from behind and joined me at the door. "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go inside!"

My best friend pushed me inside to my possible demise. Everyone was there, all cramped into the large room made small with the amount of people inside. Even Laxus and the Thunder Legion were there! Though, there were a few not there, it seemed like the entire teen/twenties population of the guild was in a single room. There was a mini brawl between Gajeel, Natsu, and Elfman but Erza settled it quickly.

It wasn't long before Mira organized everyone to start up the game. Everyone complied without complains, to my surprise, and happily followed orders to sit in a large circle around the room. It wasn't really a circle, but it worked. Everyone seemed excited, and it lifted my lips to see everyone so happy about playing some stupid game. Some stupid game they played all the time as kids, so it was special to them. I was glad that they included me in this.

"Remember the old bottle picker?" Mira asked as she held up a ball. Some cheers were released from a few and she explained, "We'll throw the ball back and forth through the circle and the person to drop the ball will be our spinner. You can't throw the ball back to the person it came from. Start!"

The white haired maiden tossed the ball across the circle to Levy. Levy threw across to Elfman. Elfman to Laxus. And so on. Happy was the one to drop the ball and spun the bottle, begging for Carla the entire time. The blue cat frown disappointedly when he landed on Erza. After the awkward kiss with exceed and redhead, Titania took the ball and tossed it over the circle to land a new target.

Elfman fumbled the ball that time, so he spun the bottle to land on Evergreen. Both of their faces were the color of Erza's hair even before they were forced to kiss. Evergreen turned Elfman into stone to kiss him and threw the ball away as soon as she could. Cana caught it and, probably on purpose, threw the ball too short so she could spin the bottle. The brunette wasn't very happy when she landed on Lisanna so she chose to spin again instead of actually kissing the young Strauss. That time she landed Bixlow and happily stole her kiss from the man.

The game continued on, thankfully I wasn't chosen for an hour of the game. Although, Levy had to spin the bottle. Jet and Droy found themselves disappointed as she landed on the Iron Dragon Slayer with a surprised look on their faces. A blush painted both their cheeks as Levy pecked his lips. He grumbled how dumb the game was as he tossed the ball across the circle over towards me… And of course I had to drop it!

"Yeah! Lucy!" they cheered as I spun the bottle embarrassed beyond belief.

I didn't know if the bottle was rigged or what when I faced none other than Natsu on the end of the bottle. No, there was no way I could do it! He was my best friend. Wouldn't kissing him make it weird? It was _just_ a game, but it was still my first kiss. Though I do like him, a lot, that doesn't mean that he likes me the same way. I couldn't kiss someone that doesn't like me back, right?

"Come on, Lu!" Levy encouraged.

"I can't," I admitted, backing away from the middle of the circle to sit back down.

Cana scolded, "Hey! It's the rules that once you spin the bottle, then you have to kiss whoever you land on! Who cares if you can't?! Just do it!"

"Sorry, but I just can't," I apologized. "I'm a failure. Call me whatever you want. I just can't do it."

"Why not?" Lisanna asked.

I explained, "I can't kiss my best friend! I just can't! Not my first kiss!"

Mira squealed and some gasped at the information. Erza questioned, "But, I thought you went on dates before. You really never had a first kiss?"

"No, and I'm not gonna waste it on Natsu!" I responded, running out of the room embarrassed.

"Lucy! Lucy, wait!" Levy called, running after me.

I don't even know why I went in the first place. My legs ached and my lungs stung by the time I made it home and slammed the door behind me. It didn't take long for people to knock on my door but I declared them to leave me alone. I curled up on my bed and hid my head between my legs. That game was stupid.

"Lucy, please," Levy begged. "Let me in."

"Come out, Lucy. It was just a game. You could have told us that you didn't want to play," Erza called.

Wendy added, "I never had my first kiss either, but I don't see what the big deal is. We're all friends."

I groaned, "Is it just you three?"

Levy answered, "Just us and Carla, everyone else is back in Fairy Hills. Can we please come inside?"

"Fine," I sighed and my three closest girlfriends entered my apartment.

"Why didn't you say something yesterday?" Levy asked soothingly as she sat next to me on the bed.

I grumbled, "Because I was embarrassed, but now I just made a huge fool of myself. I don't know why I even went. I was so stupid."

Erza said, "You could just do what I do and just say that the game doesn't really count as a first kiss. I mean, I had to kiss Happy this round."

"I think it depends on the person you land on," Wendy suggested and Levy agreed.

"Well, yeah, I guess. But I'm not kissing my best friend because of some stupid game. It's how most of you got your first kiss anyway. I'd love to be in the tradition, but I just… I can't," I admitted.

Erza added, "Well, when you put it that way, it's more of a tradition of kissing Natsu for your first kiss. I mean. Me, Lisanna, and Mira all spun to Natsu for our first kiss. In fact, Levy and Cana are the only ones so far that broke the tradition. Evergreen had her first kiss before she played but the first person she landed was Natsu."

Levy deadpanned, "Not really helping."

"Wow, I wonder if I'll land on Natsu for my first kiss," Wendy giggled.

"The odds are looking towards it," Erza stated.

Levy huffed and turned back to me and said, "Look, it's all on whatever you want to do. It's hard to learn the history of your friends and get sucked into it. Think some things over, okay? You can join us again when you're ready. You don't have to play."

With that, Levy guided the other two girls out of my apartment and closed the door behind them. I was such an idiot. Why did I think that I could do it? Why couldn't I do it? Why were these things so frustrating?!

( _AN: Thanks to the following people:_ _ **Julius Night**_ _,_ _ **31**_ _, and_ _ **MarSofTheGalaxies**_ )


	3. Chapter 3

**~~~Chapter 3: Ya Weirdo~~~**

( _AN: Chapters are a bit short, but it's in the best stopping points so sorry. Lucy is a bit tough to write for me because I am mainly Gruvia, but I hope it's alright. Tell me what you think, thanks! ~Dragon_ )

I never made it back to Fairy Hills. I was too embarrassed about it. Could I even look at my friends again? I didn't know, so the day after I spent avoiding the guild as much as possible by writing and wandering around the city. Natsu didn't make any of his usual break-ins into my apartment, and I didn't want to see him even more than anyone else in the world. After three days I decided that I avoided the guild for long enough, so I sat silently at the bar alone to the best of my ability.

"Hey, Lucy," Mira greeted. "What have you been doing? I haven't seen you since you ran off. You doing okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Mira. I've just been caught up in my book, is all. Don't worry about me," I reassured, though it wasn't the total truth.

Cana asked randomly, "What'd ya do?"

I questioned, "What do you mean? Do what?"

Cana explained, "I mean, yesterday and today Natsu hadn't even flinched to go and fight in a brawl. What happened? You know?"

"No," I answered, blinking in confusion.

"You should go ask him," Erza suggested, appearing out of nowhere making me jump.

"Why do I have to? You're just as capable," I replied.

Erza responded, "He won't talk to anyone. You're the only one that might actually be able to snap him out of whatever trance he's in."

I sighed that I would have to confront the one person I didn't want to even look at and stood up, searching the room for the familiar pink hair. He sat alone at a corner table opposite of Gajeel's. I shook away the surprise and gained the courage to walk up to him. Natsu's never been like this before, not even when he was actually concentrating or thinking about something. It was obvious that something was bothering him. Just seeing him like that nearly erased my earlier embarrassment.

"Hey, can I sit?" I greeted. Even Happy was moping on the table next to the Dragon Slayer.

Natsu sat up quickly at my voice then recovered and answered unenthusiastically, "Sure."

It was so out of character for him. I got right to the point and asked, "What's wrong?"

He grumbled, "Nothing."

"It's obviously not nothing," I deadpanned.

"I was just thinkin' 'bout goin' on a job alone," he replied.

"Why alone? We're partners, right?" I asked.

He declared, getting up from his seat, "I can do whatever the hell I want."

I blinked at his harshness and watched him walk off with Happy hesitating to follow behind him towards the job board. He had never been like that, let alone towards me before. There was something in my stomach that fluttered as if it left with him. It was weird because that feeling only came up in dire situations before. I couldn't stand to watch his retreating form and jogged after him.

"Natsu! Hey! Would you stop?! Happy?!" I called, running after them now that I made it into the streets of Magnolia. "Can you please at least tell me why you're acting this way?!"

"Why?" Natsu declared and said under his breath, "It's not like I'm worth your time anyway."

"Natsu, please," I begged, finally caught up to him.

He huffed, "And they say that I'm the dense one."

I rolled my eyes. Of course he wouldn't say anything sensable. I warned, "You better not be calling _me_ dense!"

He returned, "And what if I did?!"

His cold eyes bore into mine and I shuttered. I was never on the receiving side of that gaze. My stomach dropped at the sight. This wasn't Natsu… This wasn't _my_ Natsu… What happened? Wait, did I seriously just call him _my_ Natsu?!

I didn't even realize that I stopped walking from his outburst. There was a wetness on my cheeks as I watched the pink hair enter the train without a look back. I stood frozen in the same spot even after the train departed. My hand extended as if I could catch it and bring it back to me. Bring him back to me.

I don't know what took over me as I stayed there in the train station for hours, as if expecting him to come back. Levy found me before sunset still in the same spot. I hadn't even eaten the whole day besides some breakfast before going to the guild, yet somehow I wasn't hungry.

That night I couldn't sleep, even when I tried. His eyes, his voice; they bothered me. Why would Natsu, of all people, act so aggressively towards me? As I played the scene over and over again, nothing still made any sense. He had to have given me hints, right? He had to have called me dense for a reason, right? _Natsu_ called _me_ dense.

"Damn it, Natsu," I cussed, tossing in my bed to stare up at the ceiling. "What did I do to you? I wasn't even at the guild, so how could I have upset you?"

"You really are dense, you know that?" a voice called from the windowsill.

I turned towards the voice as fast as I could and gasped, "Natsu. You're back."

He hopped into my apartment and leaned on the window siding. The moonlight lit up his figure and his features weren't in his usual relaxed position. He tched at me and loomed out the window to the dark city.

He answered, "I came back before taking the job. I couldn't."

"Why not?" I asked.

"I just couldn't," he responded. "I guess we're even then. We both couldn't do something."

I asked, "What do you mean?"

He sighed, "Never mind. Good night, Lucy."

With that, he exited back out my window. I called him back, but he didn't return. I hugged my blanket to my chest and looked down to the bed. He couldn't be offended because I didn't kiss him, could he? But this is Natsu, there's no way that he would care about something like that… Would there?

( _AN: Thanks to the following people: nico2883, AnimeDAngle, OtakuPrincess28, and Since the Beginning._ )


	4. Chapter 4

**~~~Chapter 4: Missing Friends~~~**

( _AN: Gah, Lucy is so frustrating! ;D Here comes the ending of Flip Flop! ~Dragon_ )

The next day at the guild, Natsu seemed to be the same as usual for the most part. At least, he was brawling with the other guys. Whenever he wasn't, he was zoning out sitting at that abandoned table or drinking at the bar. Though Natsu's behavior really confused me, I was also concerned with the fact that Gray and Juvia still hadn't returned from their mission from a week ago. It's been five days and the mission should have taken three at the max.

"Erza? You think we should go and check on Gray and Juvia? Shouldn't they have returned by now?" I asked the redhead.

She nodded and agreed, "Yes, I was wondering the same. I think we should at least investigate with their client."

To my surprise, Natsu was quick to join in to come and help. Wendy, Carla, and Happy grouped up with us and after asking Mira for the address, we set off to find our missing friends. Though, to be honest, I was a bit distracted.

We found out at the client's place that the man missing was returned, but Gray and Juvia never returned with him. With that, we set off towards the cabin they went to so we could check it out. We were warned that the man came back a little strange and wouldn't talk about what happened, so the same could be with our friends. It was nearing dusk by the time we made it to the cabin to start looking.

"Gray! Juvia!" Natsu called, sniffing around the yard. "They were here, but that was a long time ago. Their scents are fading pretty bad. I don't know if I can track 'em like this."

"You think they went out back? Maybe you can pick up a trail back there," Erza suggested.

So we went around back and I noticed a part in the wall that was broken down. There was a trail leading from it going out into the fields so we began walking down it since there seemed to be no other trail that they could have taken. It wasn't long before we came across a crashed magicmobile. It wasn't Gray's nor Juvia's as far as we were aware, but it was still concerning.

"Gray?! Juvia?!" Natsu called again. A breeze came over the hills and Natsu shot up the fields, the rest of us running behind. "Gray! Juvia!"

Then I saw them. Gray and Juvia sat exhausted over a boulder in the middle of the meadows. Erza and Happy bolted alongside Natsu, though Wendy, Carla, and I remained at the same pace. They both seemed okay, and I was glad. I didn't want anything to happen to them.

Gray asked, "What are you guys doing here?"

I answered panting, "Looking for you, duh. You've been gone for a week."

"What happened to ya?" Natsu questioned, seeming the most normal he's been for the past week.

"You had to have run into troubles since you took so long to complete your mission. Would you care to explain?" Erza inquired.

Gray replied hesitant, "Hold up, geeze. We were a bit… Tied up… But we're back now. And we didn't complete the mission."

Erza explained, "But the man you went out to find came back two days ago. When you both never returned after the man returned, we came out looking for you."

Juvia peeped, "He is? Juvia's glad."

"You didn't know?" I asked.

"No, like I said: we were a bit tied up there for a while," Gray replied.

"Tied up in what?" Natsu questioned.

I saw the duo's hesitance and waved off, "It doesn't matter now."

Erza said, "That's fine. We know that you are safe now. That's what counts. Come on, let's return to the guild."

After that, we did as such. It was a bit late, but everyone was still there as it wasn't _that_ late yet. The entire way back was a bit awkward as Gray and Juvia sat side by side spacing out, Natsu grumbled at the motion sickness, and Erza wanted to say something but never did. The silence stopped when we got off the train, but the awkwardness remained. Gray and Natsu barely even bickered at each other.

Even at the guildhall, Gray and Juvia just walked off to Gajeel's table as if they had been doing that for the past year. Sure, Juvia usually did, but Gray? Elfman and Bixlow were brawling for some reason and neither Gray nor Natsu even gave it a second thought. So not only was Natsu acting weird, but now Gray too?

Elfman bumped into Natsu as he approached Gray and the fire dragon punched the brute out of the way to ask, "What's this whole, trapped thing anyway?"

Gray sighed as he saw that Erza, Happy, and I joined into the conversation. He said, "We're gonna have to explain, aren't we?"

"What, ya gonna tell Metal-Face but not us?" Natsu questioned.

"I hate you, you know that?" Gray returned.

"Well?" Erza inquired for their explanation.

Juvia hesitated as she played with her hands, looking down. Gray watched her for a second and sighed in defeat. Just like the guy they went out to find, they didn't want to tell us what happened. What could have happened to them?

Gray answered, "Fine, we were sent to the future."

The future?! I didn't think that time travel, not like Tenrou, was possible! Questions formed into my head at the possibilities. They saw the future, so they could tell us what happened to us! That would be great! Maybe they could even tell what's up with Natsu!

I excitedly asked, "Really?! What was it like?! Am I, like, a super famous author with, like, billions of fans around the world?!"

"Relax, we're not telling," Gray stated raising his hands up in defense. "Just think about it. If we told you what happens, then it might never happen."

"You have a good point," Erza sighed. "But that doesn't make us any less curious about your adventures there. How were you sent? You can at least answer us that."

"A ghost. Her name was Evol. She lived in that creepy, burnt down house," Gray answered.

Come to think of it, there was a burnt down house a few hills up from where we found Gray and Juvia. So they went there and this ghost took them to the future? Why were they sent there? Could that ghost have known what she was doing or was it just because they came around?

Master Makarov came in and inquired curiously, "Who was the master? I assume you found the guild there."

Gray hesitated before revealing reluctantly, "A redhead."

Master beamed, "Gildarts or Erza?!"

"I ain't tellin' ya that!" Gray replied frustrated.

"What was I like?! Did we brawl and every time I'd win like always?!" Natsu demanded.

"Yeah right!" Gajeel huffed.

The duo deadpanned at the outburst and Gray said, "You're definitely quieter in the future… And thankfully smarter too. Kinda wanna go back now so I don't have to listen to your stupid voice."

Natsu growled, "Hey! You wanna go?!"

I blinked surprised that Natsu seemed completely back to normal. It was as if the whole commotion around Gray and Juvia just snapped Natsu out of whatever he was going through. At any chance, he wanted to fight Gray. If any questions would be answered, Natsu didn't let Gray to even think about saying a word. Though, Gray seemed normal towards Natsu's constant bickering and brawling.

It was as if seeing the both of them normal set me at ease as well as I could actually pay attention. Gray refused to answer anything after he talked about Future Natsu and Juvia remained silent and hesitant. He wouldn't tell anyone anything. I asked about the guildhall and he didn't even answer that! By midnight, the guild broke up as Gray and Juvia parted for the night so the excitement of the day had ended.

I still had so many questions that I wanted to know about as I settled into bed. I wanted to know if they knew anything about why Natsu was so weird lately. About what I'd be doing. How strong everyone would be. If I ever found my prince…

( _AN: Thanks to the following people: TomoeDonno, Kiraka69, Rex the wolf._ )


	5. Chapter 5

**~~~Chapter 5: Juvia's Q &A's~~~**

( _AN: And as the curtains close on Flip Flop, we get to the good stuff and see into the after effect. ^.^ I'm sorry if Lucy is really ignorant. I have decided to rewrite this chapter and the rest of the story so things aren't as horrible. Writer's block and working with characters I don't usually work with are kind of the worst of combinations apparently. :D ~Dragon_ )

The next day at the guildhall, I had to second guess as I saw Gray and Juvia come in hand in hand. Something had to have happened in the future, unless I was going insane and imagining things. Everyone crowded around them with even more questions than the ones from the night before, but Gray pressed past them. Eventually, the crowd broke off as they realized that no answers would come their way. The duo sat side by side at the bar, looking relieved at the lack of people as they departed.

"Hey," I greeted, joining the two by sitting next to Juvia.

"Hello, Lucy-chan!" Juvia greeted.

I looked surprised, "-Chan? You never called me that before."

Juvia shrugged, "Juvia is very happy today, is all."

I playfully asked, "This wouldn't happen be because of Gray, would it?"

"Who's to say?" she replied, looking to Gray who returned her soft gaze.

"Your lovey dovey stuff is gonna make me sick," Gajeel groaned from behind.

"Yeah? Then go somewhere else, Metal-Face," Gray returned.

Gajeel snorted, "Was gonna. Oi, Mira!"

Mira smiled her usual caring smile ( _that was even more bubbly because of the obvious shift between Gray and Juvia_ ) as she gave Gajeel a mug. He grabbed it and disappeared back towards his lone table. Though the Dragon Slayer was rude, I kind of had to agree. It was so weird to see Gray actually show Juvia his feelings towards her. He'd been running away from them for so long that it seemed almost impossible that he just gave in randomly like that. It looked so strange.

Gray interrupted my thoughts as he asked, "Hey, Lucy. What's up with Flame-Brain? He seemed fine yesterday but he hasn't even looked at Jet and Droy's brawl. Is he sick or somethin'?"

I answered, "I don't know, really. He's been like this for a few days now. I think he's upset with me or something."

"How so?" Gray asked as Juvia inquired, "What happened?"

I hesitated before pulling the two away into the library. I was embarrassed as it was. Although, I had to be glad that they were back to tell what happened. I could tell Gray and Levy anything, and now that Juvia was cool I could trust her just as much too. It still wasn't easy, but there was a way around that.

"Okay," I sighed. "Well, Mira set up this spin the bottle game in Fairy Hills and I was stupid enough to go. I never had my first kiss before. After I spun, I just froze and I couldn't do it. A few days later, Natsu started acting weird but he only does it every once in awhile."

Gray looked serious, "You spun him, didn't you?"

I admitted, "Yeah. I didn't mean to offend him, though! And I don't even know if that's why he's upset! I didn't think Natsu would react to something like that!"

"Natsu has kissed every new female member into Fairy Tail, but Cana and Levy, first during the games. It's kinda hard to explain, I guess, but he does kinda care about this kinda thing. I mean, ah, it's hard to explain," Gray informed.

I sighed, having already figured that stuff out. Juvia added, "Natsu-san cares very much about you, Lucy-chan. When you declined, he probably thought that you didn't care. Lucy-chan just has to talk to Natsu-san about it."

"Well, yeah, but he won't talk to anyone," I said. "I tried before, but he just freaked out and ran away on a job. He didn't even get to the job site before coming back, but still he won't talk."

"I'll talk to him, Lucy," Gray offered. "Maybe I can get through his thick head?"

"W-Wait…" I called, but Gray was already gone behind the door. I didn't even realize that I was jittering until Juvia set her hand on my shoulder to try and stop it.

Gray knew Natsu better than anyone. Though nothing could block out that deep pit in my stomach that made me believe that Natsu would never forgive me. He was my best friend. I didn't want him to go anywhere, even if he was still going to be in the guild. I want him to stay my best friend forever.

It was ridiculous how I was acting. He kissed most of the girls I know and yet all I can think about is whether or not _he'll_ forgive _me_. I was pathetic, really. Why couldn't I hold that against him? Then again, why would I? Just because he has a history, apparently, that shouldn't change anything between us. Just because I didn't want to kiss him _shouldn't_ change anything between us either… Yet apparently it did…

Juvia grabbed my hands in hers to stop them from shaking and announced, "Juvia wants you to tell her the truth, Lucy-chan. Just for Juvia, and Juvia will tell you anything she can about the future in return. Can you do this for Juvia?"

"Y-yeah, sure. What do you want to know?" I replied. She was so serious, and the tension didn't help my anxiety at all.

"Tell Juvia why you didn't kiss Natsu-san. Truthfully why," she demanded.

"What do you mean?" I returned.

"Was it because there were so many people around? He's just your best friend and nothing more? Tell Juvia," she pressed.

I answered, "It's my first kiss."

She huffed, "That's not an answer, Lucy-chan. First kiss or not. You didn't want to kiss Natsu-san for a reason, and Juvia wants to know why."

Looking down I said, "I don't know. I didn't want anything to change between us. What if I kissed him and, I don't know…"

Juvia finished, "And you fell in love with him?"

"Maybe…"

"What's so bad about falling in love with your best friend, Lucy-chan?"

"I don't know… Everything'll change."

"How? What are you afraid of? Change, or is it something else?"

"Afraid of…? I… Just…" I stuttered. My voice whispered almost incoherently, "Maybe that he won't love me back."

Juvia sympathised, "Lucy-chan worries that he won't like her back? Juvia knows what that is like, but you shouldn't limit yourself. If you don't think that Natsu-san will return your feelings, then you don't have to do anything, but you'll never know if you don't try it."

I suppose she was right. Though this is Natsu we're talking about. The one guy that's denser than metal. It's not like he could get the idea if I didn't just come out and say it. That would never happen because it's embarrassing enough to _not_ kiss him… Let alone even _think_ about saying anything to him…

Juvia smiled and asked, "Now, what does Lucy-chan want to know about the future?"

I replied almost instantly, "What's Levy up to?"

"Busy being a mother and hard at work with research missions."

"Seriously? I guess you won't tell me with who, would you?" I questioned and Juvia shook her head.

The news brought a small smile on my face. Levy was married and had a child, and no doubtedly happy. I wonder if anyone else is in the same situation as her. Surely many years into the future everyone has to have found someone at least. I hope. I don't want to be alone. Then again, confessing…

I saved asking about myself for Natsu. I had to know. He had to be happy too, right?

"Natsu-san was married and Gray-sama and Juvia just found out that his wife was pregnant," Juvia replied, studying me for a reaction.

"Th-That's nice," I gulped. He was happy, that's all I could hope for, right? I croaked, "What's she like?"

The bluenette gave thought and said, "Smart, very caring, responsible, though a little brash at times."

My stomach dropped. That sounded an awful lot like Lisanna. I know they were best friends as kids but… They were just friends. They made that clear to each other… Right? Though, in the future I guess anything can happen… But… I couldn't even get my head around the marriage part, let alone the pregnancy…

My voice cracked, "What about… Me?"

"Happily married and hard working on your latest novel in between the jobs at the guild," Juvia answered easily. She seemed more confident with knowing about me.

"You can't tell me who, I guess… Wh-what's he… Like?" I asked nervously, unsure if I wanted to know the answer.

"Full of energy and smiles that can light up the room," she replied. Vague as ever, as that could be anyone if they were happy all the time which sounded like about everyone in the future.

I supposed that that was as good of an answer as I would get and continued, "And Erza?"

Juvia's face lit up as she cheered, "The proud master of the strongest guild in Fiore. Not to mention, extensively pregnant. Turned out that having a very hormonal Erza didn't really help the amount of brawls in the guild."

I hummed in amusement. It's only funny because it's so believable. Erza starting fights that no one can fight back in because she's the master, plus pregnant. It seemed like everyone in the future was forming families of their own. I've always wondered what it would be like, but… Okay, getting that out of my mind…

"How many years into the future did you go?" I asked.

"Four," was her simple answer.

"Four years and so much happened? Everyone's married and having children by four years?" I confirmed, a little shocked. "Who would have thought that within four years Natsu would grow a pair?"

Juvia skeptically inquired, "You don't think that he'd love someone?"

I blinked and answered, "Well, it's just a little far fetched."

Juvia questioned, "Don't you think that falling in love is a good thing?"

I defended, "Of course I do. It's just, love and Natsu don't really seem like they'd go together in the romantic sense."

"Lucy-chan…" Juvia sighed but was distracted as Gray and Natsu crashed into the room with Gajeel pearing in and Levy curiously behind him. "Gray-sama? Natsu-san? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Gray groaned, getting up as he rubbed his head where he bumped it against the ground as he flew inside.

Natsu exclaimed, "What the hell, Gray?!"

The raven-haired male returned, "What do you mean 'me'?! The hell with you?! You can't just give up like that! Who cares about your pride or whatever you want to call it?!"

The pinkette was quick to retort, "Yeah?! Well how's about you be in my spot and _then_ tell me what the hell I should do! Then _maybe_ I'll actually listen to ya, Ice-Freak! Stay outta my business!"

Gray replied, "You made it my business when you punched me in the face, Fire-for-Brains!"

I blinked confused at their brawl. What about pride? What business are they debating about? Why is Gray trying to tell Natsu what to do about something? He just said that he would go talk to Natsu about what happened. This most certainly was not talking!

( _AN: Thanks to the following people:_ _ **31**_ _and Crimsonlink310_ )


	6. Chapter 6

**~~~Chapter 6: Locked In~~~**

( _AN: If you don't already know, I rewrote last chapter so you should probably check that out before continuing. I hope that the updates remain unhindered. Rewriting half of the story so it is better, but it is putting some delay on things. The rewrite is going fairly well, but it could go better so tell me what you think. Thanks a bunch! ~Dragon_ )

"Gray-sama, we can't force it," Juvia said, stopping the brawl that had somehow made its way into the library.

The ice mage sighed, dropping his guard. He said, "Yeah, right. Time's already changed. Whatever happens, happens… Blah, blah, blah."

Gajeel declared, "Okay, someone's gotta explain!"

"Natsu's just being a pain in the ass," Gray said. "Whatever, I'm not going to bring the future into this any more. Come on, Juvia. Let's go."

"See you later, Lucy-chan," Juvia waved, following Gray out the library closely. Without any warning, they closed the doors behind them to lock us inside for a short while until Natsu would break out.

"And they locked us in here," Natsu deadpanned.

Well, I had the chance to ask him what was up. Maybe I could get an answer this time? Maybe I didn't want to know the answer? Why was this so difficult?! Come on Lucy, pull yourself together!

"You're upset about the spin the bottle thing, aren't you?" I began. He didn't answer and I didn't dare look at his face in fear of seeing anger or hurt in his eyes. "I'd never had a first kiss before. I would have turned down anyone. I was stupid for going. I admit that I made everything worse."

"I thought I could trust you, Luce. But now I'm not too sure," was his answer.

Somehow, I thought that I could get away with just that so I didn't have to go into any of that stuff Juvia probed from me. I guess things were gonna be the hard way, though. He didn't believe me for a second. I wasn't a very good hider of topics, was I? Probably couldn't keep a secret if it meant to save my life. Not when I have to keep something from friends.

His face grew serious as his eyes were covered by his bangs. No, not just his face. His fists were clenched and the rest of his body, for that matter, was tensed. It was as if he was ready to be attacked. I could never physically hurt him, but could it be so bad that he had to physically shield himself for if I offended him somehow? He seemed so vulnerable as he tensed against non-physical blows. How could I cause him to be in such a state?

He replied, "I never thought that I meant so little to you, Lucy. We've been partners since you joined the guild, yet I'm just a waste."

I defended, "Hey, I didn't mean it like that! I'm just not ready to have my first kiss, okay?! I know it's hard for you to think of a first kiss to be so important since you've been playing that damn game since you were little, but it is to me!"

I don't know why I couldn't just tell him the truth… Tell him how I really felt about the whole thing… I thought I could tell him anything… What's wrong with me?!

Anger filled his voice as he yelled back, "You don't get it, Lucy! And you probably never will! I'm breaking up our team!"

"What?" I squeaked, caught off guard that he would say such a thing. Every time I tried in the past he wouldn't let me, but now he was just disbanding us?

"I said that we're splitting up the team. It's obvious that it's not gonna work out," Natsu returned, turning away from me so I couldn't see his face.

It wasn't as obvious as he said it was. How could he say such a thing? We're best friends! Best friends don't just call off their friendship because of something stupid! Th-This was my fault… I let it go too far… I shouldn't have pushed so far with the first kiss thing… I need to…

"Natsu," I called, outstretching my hand to rest on his shoulder.

"No!" he declared as burning flames engulfed his body and my hand recoiled away from the intense heat.

He walked away after that. Broke down the door and bolted away from the guild as fast as he could. It wasn't long before Levy and Juvia came running into the library as Gray and Gajeel chased after Natsu. I didn't even realize that I was shaking until Juvia sat me down in a chair.

Levy declared, "What happened?"

Most words failed to answer her, though few made it to be heard," H-He… W-We… Disbanded…"

"What?" Juvia gasped.

( _AN: Thanks to the following people: All of my viewers for putting up with me because writing NaLu it's my best strong suit!_ )


	7. Chapter 7

**~~~Chapter 7: Best Friends~~~**

( _AN: God damn it Lucy, way to screw it all up last chapter! Sorry it was so short, I hope a two in one week could make up for that. ~Dragon_ )

I don't know how Levy and Gajeel got involved, but they apparently were as they plus Gray and Juvia joined me in my apartment. The raven-heads chased after Natsu, though were unsuccessful in dragging him back. Happy went after him, but never returned as we can only assume that he stuck to Natsu's side.

"So why are all of you in my house?" I deadpanned at the five people ( _Lily was sitting on my dresser_ ).

"Lucy-chan is in the middle of a crisis, of course we'd come over to help," Juvia said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm still trying to figure this whole situation out," Levy said. "So, Natsu just said that you'd break up? Just like that?"

I sighed, knowing that I would have to explain in detail this time, "When Gray and Juvia locked the doors behind them, I got right to the point and asked if he was upset because I didn't kiss him. He said that he didn't know if he could trust me anymore and I got a little defensive that I would've turned anyone down because it was a stupid game and I was foolish enough to think that I could play. So he got angry and started yelling. One thing led to the next and he said that he didn't want to be in a team anymore and we were disbanded. After that, he just left."

Gray replied, "I told ya that he actually cared about that stuff, Lucy. I know he's an idiot, but still…"

I returned, "You told me after the whole game thing!"

Juvia sighed. It was easy to tell that she was a little disappointed in me for not telling Natsu what I told her. My head shrunk on my shoulders in disappointment of myself. The rest looked sympathetic as I looked to my feet and twiddled my fingers together.

Lily stated, "After this whole situation, I doubt that Happy nor Natsu will be the same. They may start to become more distant to the guild. Happy at least will more than likely hold a grudge that Natsu is so upset about this."

I whined, "Not really helping me out here."

"Gray-sama? Can't you try talking to him?" Juvia asked.

"I tried that, remember?" Gray replied, doubting that anything may help the situation.

"Juvia means actually talking to him," Juvia huffed. "Not brawling and arguing, but actually talking to him. Or at least listen to what he has to say. We need someone that understands both sides before we can deal with this."

Gray hesitated before responding, "Yeah, I guess you're right. I keep treating him like the Natsu of the past and not just _Natsu_."

Juvia nodded in agreement and said, "Juvia thought that there would be a difference, but we shouldn't treat them any differently than our friends."

Gajeel snorted, "What, like we could've changed that much. 'Sides, I get that Salamander breakin' the team's bad 'n' all, but don't ya think gettin' involved is a bit uncalled for?"

"Juvia will protect the future as much as she can because everyone was happy there. She will do whatever it takes to keep the future able to be true," the bluenette defended with crossed arms.

"Still trying to piece together everything," Levy deadpanned at the confusion she was left in.

"And I still don't understand why ya dragged me here," Gajeel added. "How is this my problem?!"

"Because Gajeel-kun is a friend and should care about what transpires between friends," Juvia answered. Gajeel grumbled something about not caring, but didn't move to leave.

I didn't know what to say. They were trying to help me with whatever is happening between me and Natsu. Somehow, it gave me hope that maybe we weren't going to split after all. Honestly, I couldn't even think about it because every time I did it sent me to tears.

How could Natsu want to split up? He's my best friend and after this whole first kiss thing he just wants to split up? This was Natsu, the guy who's so ignorant that anything he does that actually resembles something romantic was on accident! Somehow he freaking kissed most of the women I know and never showed any sign of interest at all! There was no way that he could be set so off kilter because I didn't kiss him! Yet, somehow, he was…

"Lucy? What's wrong?" Gray asked, Juvia and Levy echoing his question and I realized that tears were streaming down my cheeks.

"S-Sorry," I swallowed, whipping at the wetness and trying to suck it up. I couldn't cry while my friends were right there in front of me. I had to be strong.

"What are you apologizing for? It's okay to cry, Lucy-chan," Juvia soothed.

"Hey, we'll straighten things out for ya," Gray added. "I promise."

I sniffed, "Thanks, guys. I really appreciate it."

Levy said, "It's what friends are for. I know that Natsu will turn around. Just you wait! He'll be back to destroying stuff by your side in no time!"

Gajeel added, "And if he doesn't then at least I get to kick his ass, right? Gihi."

I deadpanned, but replied, "Thanks, but that won't be necessary," all the same. It was a hope that he wouldn't at least. Even if Natsu did have final thoughts about us splitting up, I didn't want Gajeel to beat him for it. It was his choice, and I should respect that. Though that thought didn't help the already streaming tears traversing down my cheeks.

Juvia embraced me with a tight hug. I didn't know what to do because no one did that before except save… Well, Natsu. I never thought that Juvia and I would become so close like this. She always seemed to hate me because of some false proclamation that I liked Gray. Perhaps going to the future for her changed her mind about that? Either way, the comfort felt nice.

"Lucy-chan should try to smile. You have so many friends that have your back. And we're not going to give up on you," Juvia announced upon release, though her arms stayed latched to my own.

"Yeah," I returned, lifting my lips in an attempt to smile back.

"So, do I have to call Lucy _my_ Love Rival now?" Gray commented on the fact that Juvia was still holding me and the bluenette instantly let go, dening with her arms flailing around her to reassure that she didn't love me like she loved him.

I chuckled at the interaction. Juvia wailed as she clamped her arms around his torso in a sure death grip. Her face red in embarrassment as she listed different things that she loved about the ravenette. Everyone joined my laugh as the scene continued until Gray finally pulled Juvia off of him saying that he was just joking around. Juvia pouted at the humiliation, but her frown didn't last long as she couldn't help but smile and giggle along with the contagious laughter.

"Alright, I guess we should probably get going then," Gray said. "See ya at the guildhall tomorrow guys. Take care, Lucy."

"Get a good night's sleep," Juvia wished as she joined Gray, leaving my apartment.

"Everything'll be fine," Levy promised as she and Gajeel left with Lily on his shoulder, closing the door behind them.

I sat on my bed and couldn't help but look out my window to watch the five walk down the sidewalk. Levy, Gajeel, and Lily heading in the direction of Fairy Hills where they had their own apartments as Gray and Juvia held hands and seemed to both be going for Gray's house. Juvia swooning on about something, more than likely that Gray invited her over for the night. They were so cute together, but something in me hated to watch them be so close. Could it be jealousy? They had a perfect relationship now but for me: Natsu and I were splitting, I still didn't have a boyfriend, and there were no doubtedly so many taunts about that first kiss thing!

The least I could do for my friends was at least try to get a good night's sleep. I owed it to them to try. Though something told me that that is a bit easier said than done.

( _AN: Thanks to the following people: Crimsonlink310_ , _Johnny Spectre_.)


	8. Chapter 8

**~~~Chapter 8: Future Distractions~~~**

( _AN: Rewrite of filler should hopefully not be as slow as it was originally, I don't know. Sorry, I have school testings and it's a short chapter because of it… but next chapter will be better. :D ~Dragon_ )

The next day, I woke from nearly four hours of sleep ( _being generous here_ ) but ignored how tired I felt to just get to the guildhall. Besides from my probably drooping eyelids, I looked fine so going to the guildhall was sure to fix that with how active it was everyday. There was always someone brawling, even if it wasn't Natsu. Besides, I didn't want to make Juvia, Gray, or Levy worry about me.

At the guildhall, I was almost instantly greeted by Juvia and Levy as they declared that they'd be joining me for the day. I guess that because of them the day really went well. Though by around noon I did notice some things about the guild. Natsu still hadn't been to the guildhall yet and Gray and Gajeel seemed to be gone as well. Lily, though, was at the bar chatting with the Strausses.

"Where's Gray and Natsu anyway?" I asked the two bluenettes.

"Don't worry too much about it," Juvia, to my surprise, answered. "They'll be by sooner or later. Juvia's sure they're fine."

"Alright," I sighed.

Juvia, not caring where Gray was? What kind of world was this? Or did she know something that I obviously didn't? He was probably off trying to find Natsu… Maybe with Gajeel too…

Mira came around and said, "Natsu and Gray took a job early this morning. I'm not sure about Gajeel though. What's wrong, Lucy?"

I returned surprised, "Oh, no, nothing's wrong. Natsu and Gray actually took a job together? Couldn't say I'd ever see that coming. Was it a special request or something?"

The white haired maiden shook her head, "No. Gray came strolling in this morning with Natsu hanging by the doorway as he selected a job and they headed off. It was an easy one for the both of them to handle so I'm sure that they'll be back by dark."

"Really? Have to say I'm surprised," I admitted.

"Gajeel's probably looming around nearby, if you were wondering," Lily added as he was hovering above the oldest Strauss.

Although, the whole Gray and Natsu on a job had me curious. Natsu was actually willing to go on a job with Gray the day after they had a bad brawl. Was I missing something? Did Gray convince him? How'd he do it? Were they going to talk about yesterday? Can Gray convince Natsu that he shouldn't split our team up?

The questions swirled around in the back of my head as the day continued. Juvia even openly talked about her experience in the future to keep me occupied and not worry about what the boys were doing. She explained how it felt for the first day to the best of her ability without giving out too much information about the others at the guild there. It was interesting to hear.

She described how when they realised that they were sent into the future, she called up Gajeel on a futuristic lacrimal communication system and he came over to help her and Gray figure out how they were sent there. They informed Levy of the predicament and she and Hibiki went to do research on the situation. The guildhall had been replaced and looked a bit smaller, but cozier and still lively as ever. Natsu was more calm and collected, though was still the cause of most brawls. Gajeel was more socially active and actually most of our close friends sat at his corner table. Erza was crazy and pugnacious as ever ( _as my earlier information of her pregnancy explained that a whole lot better_ ). And myself had probably stayed the same more than anyone else in the guild.

Time passed quickly and before we knew it, as the sun was already setting outside. It was around then that Gajeel had appeared from wherever he had been to ask about the future. There were quite a few people crowded around to hear Juvia's story but most scurried away as soon as Gajeel was in the mix. The rest escaped when the guild doors burst open to reveal an exhausted Gray and Natsu. They looked a little worse for wear, but a few bruises were nothing for them. Mira questioned how it went and was answered by Gray with a nod saying that the job went well.

"Yo," Gray greeted as he plopped himself down between me and Juvia.

"How did Gray-sama's job go?" Juvia mirrored Mira.

"Great considering that the only thing that went wrong was that we underestimated how much work the job would be," Gray answered simply.

Gajeel sat down next to Levy, inquiring Gray to explain though didn't receive an answer from the ravenette. Happy landed on the table, but didn't say anything. Uncharacteristically holding a straight face. Natsu was the same as he huffed and sat across from me, and kept a slight distance away from Levy. It didn't seem like Gray even said anything to him during their job.

Levy broke the silence by saying, "Hey, it's just the six of us. Like in the future."

Gray chuckled and guessed, "Juvia told ya, huh?"

"Only the little things," Juvia replied.

I could barely concentrate on their chatter. My body was sent ridged since Natsu arrived. Why hasn't he said anything? Why does he have such a serious face? Why did he have to sit across from me so I could watch him hold his death glare with the table and see his arm muscles tense as he fisted under the table? Why was he acting this way? Why was he acting this way because of me? Why can't things go back to normal? _Why_ …?

( _AN: Thanks to the following people: nico2883, OgaxHilda._ )


	9. Chapter 9

**~~~Chapter 9: All Fixed?~~~**

( _AN: Why must Lucy ask so many why's? You know the expression the calm before the storm? Well, the slow going of last chapter should get you hyped up for this baby, so stop readin' me and get to the chapter already! :D ~Dragon_ )

"Is it really just us six that sit together in the future or are there new members with us?" Levy questioned the duo of Gray and Juvia.

"There is Lily, Happy, and a plus one, but just us for the most part. Unless Lisanna or Erza or Wendy and Carla join us," Gray answered. "It was never made clear, but I think we set up a new team of us six. Not too sure what happened to Wendy and Carla if we actually did split up our team with Erza."

"What about Team Shadowgear?" Lily asked.

"Probably Jet and Droy stayed together, just Levy joined us," Gray replied, unsure himself.

Gajeel then inquired, "Why'd we get paired up, then? Since you obviously broke your teams to become one."

Juvia returned, sensing Gray's hesitance of the probably unknown information, "Well, Juvia wanted to be on Gray-sama's team. Natsu-san and Lucy-chan wouldn't break up their team and Erza-san wanted to partner up with someone else. Juvia wanted Gajeel-kun to join her, and Lucy-chan didn't want him to join unless Levy-san did. Juvia guesses that Wendy-san thought it best to go solo or partner up with Romeo-san. So that leaves us six left together."

Levy nodded, "Sounds about right."

"Lucy…" Natsu finally said something, making me jump as he was looking at me with those cold eyes.

"Yeah?" the table went quiet as I answered him.

"Can we talk?" he asked, getting up from his seat.

"Yeah," was all that I could say, getting up myself to get ready to follow him to talk alone.

Natsu ordered Happy to stay put and the cat did as told, plopping his butt down on the table and crossing his arms. As we passed to go into the library like before to talk in private, I noticed Gray and Juvia mouth a 'Good lucy'. Levy gave a thumbs up, trying to encourage me so that I could stop shaking in nervousness. It didn't work so well.

The door to the library slammed shut with a loud 'Boom' compared to the silence that followed. Neither of us knew how to start, let alone what to say. We both looked to the floor, but seemed to stand our ground equally. He was just as tensed up as before, but I guess I could say that I was no better. The anxiety was killing me as to what he would say.

"I'm not good at this kinda thing, Luce," he said, his voice rough. After a deep breath, he continued, "Gray and I had a chat on the job 'bout this. He said that I couldn't call off our partnership because of one thing. Well, let's just say that he said alotta things. But he's right that we gotta talk 'bout it."

I took in his words and responded, "I never wanted to hurt you, Natsu. You're my partner, my best friend. I would never try to hurt you."

He sighed, still avoiding eye contact, "But you did."

I gulped but continued, "I didn't know that a kiss meant so much to you, Natsu. I didn't know anything about that beforehand. You could have told me the night before."

"And you could have told me that you never had your first kiss," he returned.

"Yeah, I guess. It wasn't good communication on either side," I sighed.

Maybe we could call it truce? I didn't want to fight with him anymore about this. I didn't want to hurt him anymore than I already did. I just wanted him to be my best friend again… _My_ Natsu again.

His voice came small and quiet but it stressed, "Maybe we can be partners again, but I don't wanna deal with that again."

It broke my heart hearing that come from him, _towards me_. How could someone always full of joy and enthusiasm sound so… _Broken_? How could _I_ cause that? I felt my lips tremble and tears fight to spill, but I wouldn't let them.

"Of course we can, Natsu," I nearly begged with a quaking voice myself. "I don't want to fight with you. I don't want to hurt you."

"Sorry about not talking to you before getting mad," he replied.

"Hey, it's fine. I'm sorry for being so defensive about it. My first kiss or not, I should have told you," I responded.

His face changed to confusion as he asked, "So, why didn't you?"

I blinked, "I just, don't want to kiss someone. I wouldn't have kissed Gray, or anyone…"

I screwed up again. Me and my big mouth. Why did I bring Gray into this? If Juvia hears about this, she'll kick my ass for sure. I couldn't tell him even though he asked me… Why do I keep doing this?

There was a flicker of anger in his eyes as he shouted, "Well, I'm not Gray!"

I returned, "I never said you were!"

"Am I not good enough for Lucy _Heartfilia_?!" Natsu sneered with so much venom in his voice saying my last name that it sent chills go down my spine.

"I never said that," I replied, too shocked that he'd say such a thing to meet his tone.

"Then why won't you 'waste' a kiss on me?!" he demanded.

I retorted, "Well maybe I don't want to be like everyone else! How many girls have you kissed now?!"

Natsu snorted back, "That doesn't matter, Lucy! Who cares about them?!"

He was taking this so far. Inching his face in mine as he stood over me. Leering over me, making me back up a step and lose most of my ground. I was left in defense, scared of what he could do to me if I pushed him in the wrong direction. He wasn't on fire, but his blazing eyes that bore into mine were intimidating enough as it was.

I had to tell him. I knew that since Juvia asked me… But… Words are weird and don't work for me. I can't come out and say what I want to say. It's why I don't like it when people read my story because I don't trust that I wrote what I was trying to get down on paper. This is Natsu, for God's sake. He isn't good with words either!

So what if he wasn't perfect. Nobody was. Who cares that every girl I know kissed him? Okay, I do care, but that doesn't mean that it should get in the way of anything. Natsu had never failed to make me smile, so how could I do nothing but the opposite to him? I brought trouble after trouble, fight after fight, and the least I could do was give him something he wants in return for all he does for me.

Adrenaline rushed through me as I regained my stance with new determination. I couldn't hurt him, not ever again. As if reacting on impulse, I stepped back forward which sent him backing up a step. One hand grabbed his shoulder as the other pulled at the back of his head, shoving him forward so our faces could meet. My lips found his to share my first kiss. It didn't last long before I pulled back away.

Actions speak louder than words, right? To say what I want to say without really saying it. To tell him that I care about him so much, but just can't tell him. How I've been scared about what would happen if I let myself care for him in such a way. Now, Lucy Heartfilia shared her first kiss with Natsu Dragneel.

Natsu stood in shock with wide eyes; his mouth gaping like a fish as he couldn't form words. I began instead by saying, "It wasn't just because it was my first kiss, I'll admit that. I just, didn't want anything between us to change because of it. I didn't want to kiss someone unless they liked me in the same way that I liked them. I truly didn't want to hurt you, Natsu. And, I shouldn't have said what I said back then. I should have told you sooner."

"Lucy…" he gawked, but nothing followed. I didn't dare look him in the face any longer.

"It's fine if you don't want to be a team anymore, but I don't want us to part on bad terms like that," I continued.

"Lucy…" he called again.

"Just, please forgive me!" I whinned.

"Lucy," his voice sounded more sharp and my eyes raised to realize that he had a firmer look on his face, though a tear stream on one of his cheeks said otherwise.

I muttered, looking back down ashamed, "I hurt you again, didn't I?"

He took my shoulders securely in his strong hands and I looked back at him as he said, "No, that's not true at all. Just, why'd ya do it?"

I looked puzzled and asked, "What do you mean?"

He clarified, "Why'd ya kiss me?"

"You're my best friend, Natsu," I replied, a tear or two streamed down my face. "You were hurt because I didn't kiss you, so I did. I care about you, Natsu."

I did it. I actually confessed to him. Gods, am I embarrassed?! But, I did the right thing. Things between us were already changing, I see that now. If he took me seriously or just wants to be friends, that's his decision to make and I had to respect it. Change is inevitable, I guess. Though it's the one thing that is the most terrifying.

His hands slid down my arms lightly as he had loosened his grip. His eyes softened so much compared to before that it was almost like he was a new person. We were both shaking, crying at what just transpired between us. His hands tightened around my arms again and I feared that he didn't want a confession out of me. I closed my eyes in fear of the worst, waiting for his could have prepared me for when our lips met again. That time, _my_ eyes grew wide in surprise.

He was about to pull back away, but my hands found his hair on the back of his head and pulled him back to me. My eyes shut to reciprocate the kiss. It wasn't magical. It wasn't much special like one would believe. There were no fireworks in the background or some kind of explosion of romantic items. But the contact felt good. His lips warm against mine. It was nice.

"Sorry," Natsu sighed after we released.

"For what?" I asked.

"Making such a big deal outta it. I'm sorry. I hurt you in return, and that wasn't right of me," he answered.

"We're cool now, right?" I replied.

He smiled and returned, "Yeah."

I smiled back, "Then that's all that matters."

( _AN: Thanks to the following people: TheDorkyCelestialFlame, xXYuseiXAkikoXx,_ _ **Crimsonlink301**_ _,_ _ **MarSofTheGalaxies**_ _,_ _ **OgaxHilda**_ _, San280590,_ _ **mketcham3**_.)


	10. Chapter 10

**~~~Chapter 10: Recovery~~~**

( _AN: Anyone notice something about last chapter? Guess! Or not… The last chapter is the Fanfic cover picture! Took me nine chapters to get the cover out to make sense… And all to decide that I will stop the fanfiction for a while until I return back to it… The story really hasn't turned out anything like I hoped it would in the beginning; though I rewrote it once, it's still not too improved so I am gonna take a vacation away as to clear the mind of this failure. The story will remain readable and incomplete as I feel like if I continue to get feedback for what I could do better with version 2.0 then perhaps the next version will turn out like it was meant to. Anyway, here's to the last chapter of the incomplete story. (This was not going to be the end, but it is for now.) ~Dragon_ )

When we came back out of the library, we found that most of the guild went home but our friends never moved from where they sat originally. Happy was the first to realize that we emerged from the library and announced our presence. We made our way over to the table consisting of Happy, Gray, Juvia, Levy, Gajeel, Lily, Erza, Wendy, Carla, Mira, Lisanna, and Cana. Happy formed his wings and took to the air, landing on Natsu's shoulder.

"How'd it go?" Gray asked.

"Good," I answered, giving a sincere smile to back me up.

"Great to hear," Erza added.

"You okay, Natsu?" Happy questioned.

The pinkette replied, back to his normal enthusiastic self, "Fine, Happy. Don't worry 'bout me."

Gajeel snorted, "Well, he went a full 360. The hell happened back there?"

Juvia added, "That doesn't much matter. Juvia's glad you could work it out!"

I responded, "Thanks, Juvia."

"So, you're not splitting up?" Lisanna confirmed.

"Nope," Natsu answered, blunt as ever.

It was nice to see how everyone was looking out for us. Not long since we returned to the dining hall had everyone began to part ways. Gajeel and Lily being the first to go, leading the rest to do the same. It was a long day. Juvia, Gray, and Natsu left with me, though Juvia and Gray parted for Gray's place before reaching mine. Have to say that it seemed to me that there might be something going for them, but I didn't want to march into their personal territory. Not after the whole debacle with Natsu that just passed.

"G'night, Luce!" Natsu announced when we stood in front of my apartment.

"Good night, Natsu," I returned and went for the door.

His hand grasped my arm before I could even get the door open. I looked over my shoulder to him questioningly. He didn't look to me as I stood waiting for what he wanted to say. Due to his hesitance, it didn't take too much effort to know what subject he had in mind.

He said, "Before you go…"

I encouraged, "Yeah?"

Nervously he continued, "You didn't have to… _You know_ … I was a jerk, and…"

"No, I was a jerk," I interrupted. "But that's all done and over with. We can put it in the past, you know?"

"Yeah, but… Still, you didn't haveta do it," he responded, losing his grip on my arm.

"I wouldn't have done it if I didn't want to," I said, turning my face away as my cheeks grew hot. I didn't give him much time to say anything afterwards as I wished him 'Good night' again and passed through the front door.

Making my way up the stairs to reach my apartment, I heard Happy ask Natsu about what we meant. He simply passed the question to the Exceed, saying that he'd tell him later. Happy sounded so torn. I closed my door behind me, but didn't go very far as I rested my back against the wall. He must've been so confused as to what to feel about this whole situation.

Natsu was so offended, and hurt. Then we split our team for a day. After the job with Gray, he came back to the guildhall and now we were fine again. At least, for the most part. It's not like it wasn't confusing on my end either.

I pondered over the events of the past few days as I got ready for bed and climbed into the fresh sheets. It all started that I didn't want to kiss Natsu, and I went and did it anyway. My hands unconsciously went up to touch my lips at where I could swear I could still feel his warmth. I suppose it was inevitable anyway, but that didn't cross my mind when I did it. He really is my best friend, and I couldn't lose him. Especially not after I've made my feelings clear.

That was the first night that I actually slept for more than just three-four hours to wake up with a sleeping Happy in my arms. I instantly held him closer to my chest, thankful that he seemed to have forgiven me too. The slosh of water running sounded from the bathroom, and I peeked to see Natsu emerge from the W/C. Usually, I would have made a big fuss that the two made their way to break in and use my accommodations, but just knowing that they were both back into doing their normal behaviors made me happy enough not to care about that.

I felt my cheeks heat up as I watched him reach for his pants and tug them up over his boxers. He was working on pulling his vest over his biceps when I sat up and greeted with a groggy, "Good morning."

He nearly jumped to the ceiling as he whipped his head in my direction surprised, returning, "Moring."

"What time did you come over last night?" I asked, whipping the last traces of exhaustion from my eyes.

"'Bout midnight, you were already passed out," he returned simply, finishing with his vest and rewrapping his scarf around his neck.

"How's Happy?" I questioned, getting out of bed but making sure not to wake up said Exceed.

"Fine, why'd ya ask?" he responded.

I replied, "Well, he's been between the both of us. It must've been hard for him to comprehend what was going on."

He reassured, "Don't worry 'bout it any more, Luce. We're fine."

I gave in, "Alright, if you say so."

"Well, it was your idea in the first place last night, ya weirdo," Natsu taunted.

He gave his signature reassuring grin and I couldn't help but smile in return after my initial eye roll to his comment. I disappeared into the bathroom to get ready myself, getting my quick morning shower. When I was drying my hair, Natsu declared that he'd meet me at the guildhall. It was sweet how he did that and I wondered if that would become a habit of his like breaking in to wish me 'Good morning' before he left for the guildhall had.

( _AN: Thanks to the following people:_ _ **OgaxHilda**_ _,_ _ **Crimsonlink310**_ _, Otaku4ever731, JcL107_ _._ )


End file.
